


Broken Queen [Cersei's Anthem]

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei drabble poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Queen [Cersei's Anthem]

Is that not my savage heaven?  
Is blood not my coat of armour,  
My battle dress?

Is dark not my cover?  
Shadows not my cloak?  
Does gore not lay upon my breast  
Like jewels used to?

I am still queen to you?  
Do you not bow your head in submission?  
Have I not broken the force that makes us unequal,   
With death as our only god,  
Our only judge?

Do you still see emerald in my eyes,  
And not wildfire?  
Am I still a porcelain doll,  
Still beauty,  
Not mind and sword?

Am I still your queen?

If so, ask yourself  
Why?


End file.
